Pumzi ya Uhai
Breath of Life in Swahili *'Created by:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Number of Members:' 14 *'Nature of Members:' Ten Ane and four Ansisi *'Organization:' Band *'Game Role:' Culture *'World Role:' Culture *'Relative Influence:' Minor *'Public or Secret?:' Public, it's how you get gigs. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To learn your story while entertaining you. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor, supported by the Ane treasury. *'Group advantages:' Little gear and Ane mean easy movement. *'Special Abilities:' All are telepaths *'Group disadvantages:' They are very public and make frequent appearances. *'Those who favor them:' Those that like "World music" *'Those opposed to them:' Human supremacists, music haters. *'Area of Operation:' The Earth *'Headquarters Location:' Nairobi, Kenya. *'Public Face:' Happy people making music. *'Notable Members:' The band has fourteen members, Two Ane bondgroups of four and six each, and four Humans. *'History of the Organization:' A recently formed group designed to get Ane and Ansisi culture out there. Ten Ane vocalists and four Ansisi drummers/vocalists form the band. They play variety of Ane vocal music backed by drums, a nontraditional move. Also Ansisi music and a selection of other styles for spice. The band's main purpose is ambassadorship to the world. They have started playing mid sized halls around the world. *'Discography:' Pumzi ya Uhai -- An album of traditional Ane/Ansisi music intended to get people talking and some attention for what they are doing. Heartthrob -- This album is largely English lyrics. The band has been picking up American music and half of the offerings are American in origin, done in their own style. The rendition of "Fields of Gold" can make you cry. In the Neighborhood -- Live performances from the "Meet an Ane" tour. This one is long. The triple disk set has twelve numbers. When they get moving they get moving. They are being likened to the Grateful Dead, but with more legs. *'Unoffical:' Haysville Afternoon -- A film by an armature film maker of the concert in Haysville, Ka. It takes place in a park. The pre-concert of an informal meet and greet. The concert itself with singers moving through the crowd and the post concert face and cuddle time. The film is two and half hours long and noted as heavily edited for time. *'Cultural Impact:' They are starting to make an impact. A few notable concerts and the "Meet an Ane" tour though the bandstands and parks of middle America. People are finding they like stuff they didn't know existed. And even if the music is not their thing, hey the band themselves are warm and friendly. The band is recording, mainly to get their music into the public ear. For them the live performances are the main deal. The have already been accused of cultural misappropriation by Professor Dr. Agnes Wessel, formerly the head of the Sociology Department at Harvard University. "They are exploiting their own culture for personal gain. This is evil as it might make money." Little does she know there is little danger of that. Category:Groups Category:Culture Category:Ane